Eres para mí
by Lucita Potter
Summary: Lily se ha dado cuenta que James es el amor de su vida, pero él ya no le hace caso, ¿Como lo reconquistara?
1. Dándose cuenta

**¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, no es espectacular, pero esta hecho con todo el corazón. Espero que me dejen comentario por favor, pues con ellos me permitirán que mejore. Nada de aquí es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

**ERES PARA MÍ.**

**Capítulo 1. Dándose cuenta.**

Ella estaba ahí absortas en sus pensamientos, se preguntaba ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser acechada para convertirse en acechador¿Por qué demonios tenia que observarlo en clase? El siempre era el que la veía, el que siempre buscaba chocar con ella. Pero desde el inicio del séptimo curso ya no era así, el ni la volteaba a ver.

Era más centrado, ya no hechizaba solo por hacerlo, la estaba volviendo loca. Ese cuerpo atlético gracias al Quidditch, sus ojos color marrón con sus lindas y largas pestañas, enmarcados con unas gafas que lo hacían ver intelectual, pero también tenia esa sonrisa que lo hacia lucir pícaro y travieso. Ya no se veía a esa persona arrogante que solía ser. Como deseaba besar esos labios carnosos que tanto le gustaba ver.

Ahí estaba con sus amigos, sentado hasta el fondo del salón riéndose. De repente sus miradas cruzaron por unos segundos. Ella volteo de nuevo al frente, roja como un tomate. El se sorprendí. Ella lo estaba observando ¿Por qué? Por un instante pensó que seria porque le gustaba, pero luego desecho esa idea. ¿Cómo era posible imaginar que elle se fuera a fijar en él, si lo ODIABA?

El ya no se pudo concentrar en lo que platicaban sus amigos, y mucho menos en la clase. Se vio pensando de nuevo en ella, como lo hacia desde seis años atrás. Como le gustaba toda ella, como le gustaba perderse en la inmensidad de sus ojos verde esmeralda, como fantaseaba poder enrollar su dedo en su sedosa cabellera rojo fuego, como le gustaría abrazar ese cuerpo que era su perdición mental, y mucho más como deseaba saborear esos labios carnosos que lucían mas sensuales y dulces cuando ella sonreía, como deseaba que una de esas sonrisas fueran dirigidas a el, pero no era así.

Regreso a la fría aula y la 0bservo, eso nunca podría ser, eso le dolía sobremanera, sabia que ella nunca lo amaría como el a ella. Porque de eso estaba seguro, el la amaba, era lo mas importante en su vida por eso había llegado a la conclusión ese año dejarla de fastidiar, olvidarse de ella aunque eso le rompería el corazón en mil pedazos.

Sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos cuando todos se comenzaron a levantar, la clase había acabado, todavía iba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente choco con alguien pero ni siquiera volteo a ver con quien, pero se sorprendió sobremanera cuando oyó una dulce voz tan familiar para él.

-Lo siento.

Él levanto la vista para ver unos ojos verdes brillantes que la devolvían la mirada, y ¿Qué era eso¿Le estaba regalando una linda sonrisa?

Él estaba demasiado aturdido para responderle, así que le volteo la cara y se fue sin decir nada.

Ella se sentía muy mal, le había regalado su mejor sonrisa y él la había rechazado y no solo él, su mejor amigo, Sirius Black, el chico mas guapo de toda la escuela, le había dado su mejor cara de repudio que tenia, pero su otro amigo, Remus Lupin le sonrió y con un gesto de mano le dijo que no hiciera caso.

Ella no fue a comer ni a cenar, se sentía muy mal, estaba llorando por él, ya no quería nada con ella y ahora ella se venia a dar cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él. Amaba todo en él, su sonrisa, su pelo revuelto y sobre todo lo bien que la hacia sentir cada vez que la veía con sus palabras aunque arrogantes tan de él.

Pero si algo le había enseñado él y que tanto dijo odiar era esa tenacidad que tenia para lograr todo lo que el quería y ella no se iba a quedar atrás, tenia que hacer algo, tenia que intentarlo sino se arrepentiría. ¿Pero hacer que?

Tenia que ser algo especial, algo que a él le llegaría al corazón, a esa parte donde ella alguna vez estuvo. Con esas ideas rondando se quedo dormida...

Espero que este capitulo haya sidode su agrado,en el siguiente capitulo Lily comienza su plan...


	2. Dando el primer paso

**¡Hola! Espero que estén bien. Yo estoy sufriendo un poco con exámenes y trabajos, pero feliz de subir un segundo capítulo. Agradecerles de todo corazón a todas esas personas que lean mi fic, pero en especial a Hermione Granger de Potter y 1OOON. Nada de aquí es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

**ERES PARA MÍ.**

**Capítulo 2. Dando el primer paso.**

Al día siguiente se despertó temprano con las pilas recargadas, se ducho, se cambio y bajo a la sala común. Ahí lo esperaría, daría su primer paso, tenía que volver a llamar su atención y ya después seria suyo completamente. Y ahí estaba él bajando las escaleras, era ahora o nunca.

-Hola- dijo Lily muy seductoramente y con su mejor sonrisa, pero no espero respuesta pues se fue inmediatamente con un movimiento cadencioso.

James se quedo atónito y lo único que atino a hacer fue a sonreír como un tonto. En eso bajaron sus amigos Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, se le quedaron viendo a su mejor amigo que continuaba con su sonrisa tonta.

-Cornamenta, amigo ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Sirius entre divertido y curioso.

-Si les cuento no me lo van a creer- les contesto a sus amigos –la mismísima Lilian Evans me acaba de saludar con una sonrisa incluida, y que sonrisa, y que movimientos, Ufff...

-James, amigo, no te hagas ilusiones, ya sabes lo que ella piensa de ti- dijo Sirius muy serio.

Si, James, no queremos volver a verte sufrir por elle, no te vuelvas a hacer ilusiones- dijo Remus, mas serio de lo normal.

-Si, creo que tienen razón, vámonos a desayunar- dijo un James desanimado.

Ese día pasó sin más incidentes, James decidió hacerles caso a sus amigos y no la volteo a ver ni un instante. Por su parte Lily no puso mucha atención en ello, pues eso solo era el comienzo.

A la mañana siguiente Lily despertó con ánimos renovados, no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente.

James entro junto con sus amigos al aula de Transformaciones, se sentaron en sus lugares de siempre, la profesora todavía no llegaba así que aprovecharon para ultimar detalles de la broma que iban a hacerle a cierto Slytherin, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió bruscamente entrando por ella una escultural pelirroja. Iba con la falda del uniforme a medio muslo dejando ver dos hermosas piernas largas y torneadas, la camisa del uniforme desabotonada de los primeros botones dejando ver un generoso escote, su cabello recogido en una cola alta dejando ver un bonito cuello, de maquillaje solo lucia brillo labial.

James sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir, si era hermosa ahora lucia aun más como si fuera eso posible. Pero eso no fue todo, sino que al pasar por su lado lo volteo a ver y le regalo una linda sonrisa que hizo que James agradeciera estar sentado pues sintió como le fallaban las piernas.

Lily llego a su lugar sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia de donde había sacado el valor para hacerlo, pero debía seguir. En eso llego la profesora, era la hora de continuar, así que volteo hacia donde el estaba y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron elle le guiño el ojo.

James sintió que estaba en el cielo ¿Qué era eso? ¿Le estaba coqueteando? ¿Era su imaginación? Volteo a ver a sus amigos y ellos estaban como si nada. ¿En realidad había pasado? Sacudió la cabeza para regresar a la realidad, volteo a verla pero ello no volteo. Estuvo toda la clase mirándola, pero no paso nada. A la hora de la salida la espero para salir con ella pero nada, se había ido sin que el se diera cuenta.

Todo el día fue "normal", a la hora de la cena el tenia los nervios de punta, tenia que hacer algo. Y ahí estaba entrando ella al gran comedor con su amiga. Cuando paso a su lado su lado sus miradas cruzaron, él le sonrió tímidamente y ella se la devolvió. James estaba que no cabía en si de tanta alegría, esta vez estaba seguro que su imaginación no lo traicionaba, ella le había sonreído.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Sirius.

James solo se encogió de hombros, luciendo de nuevo una sonrisa tonta.

-¿Hizo lo que creo que hizo?- pregunto Remus con cara de atónito.

-Cornamenta, amigo, ¿la hechizaste o le diste una poción o qué?- pregunto Sirius divertido.

-Claro que no, no se que pensar. ¿Ustedes que creen?

-Cornamenta, yo que tu no hacia nada, seis años detrás de ella y nunca te hizo caso- dijo Sirius cauteloso.

-Saben, no pienso hacer nada, dejare que todo fluya solo- dijo un James serio.

-Así se habla James- dijo Remus.

-¿Por qué no le das celos?- dijo Sirius muy emocionado.

-No, nunca he caído tan bajo, no pienso hacerlo ahora. Además, como ustedes me dijeron no me voy a hacer ilusiones, por eso como ya les dije, voy a dejar que todo fluya solo- dijo James para por zanjado el tema.

-Lily, ¿Qué te traes con Potter?- pregunto Wendy a su amiga.

-Yooo, nada, este... no se de de lo que me hablas- contesto Lily con voz nerviosa.

-Si que lo sabes, te gusta y quieres reconquistarlo.

-La verdad... si, pero no se que hacer. No voy a llegar "James, quiero todo contigo, ¿quieres ser mi novio? Y plantarle un beso de película. Te imaginas si derechaza, ya vez que este año no me ha dicho nada, y yo le he hecho insinuaciones y nada- dijo Lily con tristeza, y mirando donde se encontraban los Merodeadores hablando muy juntos.

-No te digo que llegues y le digas "James, hazme un hijo", pero habla con él, se más directa.

Lily no respondió, pero sabía que su amiga tenía razón, debía hacer algo más drástico.

**Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo, en el que sigue Lily será presionada y ayudada por alguien que nunca pensó lo haría.**

**Espero que me dejen comentario por favor, pues con ellos me permitirán que mejore.**


	3. ¡Otra no, por favor!

**¡Hola! Espero que estén bien. Yo estoy feliz de subir un tercer capítulo. Agradecerles de todo corazón a todas esas personas que lean mi fic, pero en especial a UsagiPotter, arelli, Hermione Granger de Potter y Akemi-K. Nada de aquí es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten... **

**ERES PARA MÍ. **

**Capítulo 3. ¡Otra no, por favor! **

Esa noche Lily no durmió, pensaba y pensaba que hacer. Sabia que ella no podía llegar y plantarse frente a él y abrirle su corazón, tenia miedo, ella siempre lo había rechazado de fea manera y ahora ella no quería que le pasara lo mismo. Tenia que ser algo especial, original. De repente le llego una gran idea.

La mañana siguiente bajo a desayunar con unas grandes ojeras pero una enorme sonrisa, iba ultimando detalles de su plan que cuando pasó enfrente de él ni siquiera lo volteo a ver. James la vio de reojo, pero sus amigos no disimularon al voltearla a ver, después vieron a su amigo, el cual tenía reflejado en su rostro desilusión. Sirius no pudo más con esta situación, tenia que hacer algo por su amigo, y sabía muy bien que hacer, pero era conciente que él no debía darse cuanta.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar se levantaron para ir a clases. Sirius les dijo que fueran llendo que tenia que hablar con una chica. Sus amigos no le vieron nada de raro, pues se trataba de ni más ni menos del "Casanova" de la escuela. Así que se fueron dejando ahí a su amigo.

Sirius espero a que Lily pasara por su lado, la agarro del brazo por atrás y la hizo girar quedando frente a frente.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo secamente. No espero contestación, la llevo fuera del comedor y caminaron al aula por un pasillo de los menos transitados, la abordo.

-Se puede que te traes con mi amigo- dijo un con un tono agresivo.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos esmeraldas de la impresión de que este abordara el tema tan bruscamente. Él viendo que no había respuesta volvió a hablar.

-¿Te gusta James o le quieres dar alas para luego ridiculizarlo frente toda la escuela como es tu costumbre?

-Si... no... digo... este...- Lily estaba tan roja como su cabello, estaba muy nerviosa. No sabia que decir, él la intimidaba mucho y más con aquella voz amenazante con la que le estaba hablando.

-Si o no, estás tratando de burlarte de mi- dijo Sirius más furioso.

Lily bajo la mirada, viendo más interesante sus zapatos que al muchacho que tenía frente y asintió lentamente con la cabeza y con voz baja.

-Si, James me gusta, no, no quiero ridiculizarlo- se puso aun más roja como si esto fuera posible, pero ya estaba hecho, ya lo había dicho, y con mucho más valor, clavo sus ojos verdes en los de él y con voz más firme dijo –no quiero que le digas nada por favor, no se que hacer, estoy confundida y no se lo que él sienta por mí.

La cara de Sirius se transformo de una de enojo a una de emoción.

-¡Estás loca o qué! Por supuesto que el sigue queriendo contigo, tienes que ir con él, decirle "James, quiero todo contigo, ¿quieres ser mi novio?" y darle un beso de película.

-No se donde oí eso- se dijo para si misma –no, yo quiero que sea algo especial y tengo una idea, y tu me puedes ayudar- dijo emocionada, con una hermosa sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos verdes esmeralda.

Esa tarde, en un aula vacía, un grupo de muchachos ultimaban detalles para que el plan funcionara a las mil maravillas.

-Bien, ya todos saben lo que tienen que hacer, y la hora a la que deben estar- dijo una pelirroja entre feliz y nerviosa –no se, ¿no creen que sea...?

-No, es muy bonito, es algo que lo va a emocionar mucho- dijo Wendy a su amiga muy emocionada.

-Le va a gustar mucho, ya quiero ver su cara- dijo Remus también emocionado.

-No es por nada, pero después de seis años de desplantes tuyos, se merecía alga muy especial- dijo Sirius contento, pero sin poder olvidar como se ponía su amigo con cada rechazo, en verdad se ponía muy mal.

-Bien, el sábado... Dios, estoy muy nerviosa, bueno... este... ya saben

Sábado, 6:30 p.m.

En el cuarto de los chicos de séptimo, se encontraba James acostado en su cama con la vista perdida apuntando hacia el techo. Analizaba todo lo que había pasado entre él y Lily, no sabia que pensar con todo lo que había pasado esos últimos días, se sentía confundido. Para él, ella significaba mucho, y ella siempre lo había tratado tan mal. Como deseaba poder arrancarse ese sentimiento que lo hacia sentir bien y a la vez tan mal.

En eso entro su Sirius fingiendo seriedad, sentías que en cualquier momento soltaría una gran carcajada, pero sabía que eso podía arruinar todo. Fue hasta la cama de su amigo.

-James, ¿en que estas pensando? O mejor dicho ¿en quien piensas?

-Emm... nada. ¿Qué haces?- pregunto James un poco sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta cuando había entrado al cuarto.

-Yo... nada, ¡Ahh! Mira, ten me dieron esto para ti- le dijo como no dándole mucha importancia, ofreciéndole un sobre.

-¿Qué es?- dijo sin muchos ánimos.

-No se, pero me dijeron que era urgente.

James agarro la nota sin muchas ganas. La abrió y la leyó.

-¿Quién te dio esto?- pregunto curioso.

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto ignorando la pregunta hecha por su amigo.

Hola James:

Te preguntaras quien soy, solo te puedo decirte que pronto lo sabrás. Soy una personita que esta locamente enamorada de ti, por favor ve al salón en desuso del tercer piso.

Atte.

L

-¿Vas a ir?- pregunto Sirius, aguantándose las ganas de reírse y decirle quien era.

-No, creo que no, a de ser una de las chicas del Club de Fans que siempre anda tras de mi, No, gracias.

-Vamos James, no pierdes nada, si quieres yo voy contigo y si se pone pesada te ayudo.

Como no queriendo, se levanto, su amigo ya se iba a ir con él.

-No Sirius, yo voy solo, gracias.

Abandono el cuarto dirigiéndose al lugar de la cita, volvió a leer el recado y se percato de algo.

-L, ¿Quién será L, puede ser Linda o Lizzy o Lulú.

Iba pensando posibles candidatas, cuando llego al aula abrió la puerta, estaba vacía, nadie estaba.

-¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Es una broma de Sirius- ya se iba cuando es un pupitre cerca de la puerta había un sobre, se dirigió hacia el, lo abrió –debe ser una broma- dijo muy serio.

James:

No es una broma. Sabes, todo entre tu y yo a sido tan raro, tan distinto, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque es especial. Ven al lugar donde por primera vez me pediste salir de las mil veces que lo has hecho.

Atte.

Li

-Dios, no puede ser ella, debo estar soñando, si mal no recuerdo la primera vez que la invite fue a finales de segundo, enfrente de toda la escuela, si es ella debe ser en...

James salio corriendo, en su mente se volvía a revivir esa escena. James se había subido a la mesa enfrente de una niña de cabellos rojos cereza y ojos verdes y gritándole decía que el era su futuro y que la esperaba en el lago en la tarde, y como aquella pelirroja se paraba de su asiento y le comenzaba a gritar que jamás saldría con él y salía corriendo.

Llego al gran comedor casi sin aliento, abrió las grandes puertas con cautela, asomo la cabeza y en la, esa de Gryffindor, en ese mismo lugar estaba un sobre. Se acerco a ella y tomo el sobre, lo abrió lentamente.

James:

No te impacientes por favor, te acuerdas aquel primer beso que me robaste en tercero, ve ahí.

Atte.

Lil

Claro que se acordaba de ese beso, ¿no podía ser? Debían ser sus amigos jugándole una broma, ya se los imaginaba riéndose a carcajadas a sus costillas. Se sentó a analizar todo, estaba cansado tanto física como mentalmente. ¿Y si en verdad era ella? No perdía nada, solo se ganaría unas cuantas burlas de su amigo.

Se levanto decidido, pero no corrió, llego al vestíbulo, se paro, suspiro, se paso la mano inconscientemente para despeinarlo. Siguió su camino, salio a los terrenos del colegio en dirección al lago. Era una vista hermosa, se miraba muy bonito el cielo lleno de estrellas. A su mente acudió ese momento, ella estaba sentada bajo un árbol enfrente del lago mirando el atardecer, él llego, se sentó a su lado, cuando ella le iba a empezar a gritar, la agarro por sorpresa, le dio un baso rápido y salio corriendo como si en ello dependiera su vida, y así era. Sonrió, abajo del mismo árbol había un sobre más.

-Un sobre más y me muero, ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Dónde esta Lily?- dijo ya desesperado. Agarro el sobre, sacó la nota y la leyó.

James:

No se que más decirte, solo que vengas a ese lugar tan especial, en el cual me dijiste te amo, enfrente de toda la escuela en quinto.

Atte.

Lily.

**Espero que les haya gustado este tercer capítulo, el que sigue será el desenlace ¿habrá otra carta? Nooo. ¿Cuál será la sorpresa? Espero que me dejen comentario por favor, pues con ellos me permitirán que mejore.**


	4. Yo soy para ti

**¡Hola! Espero que estén bien. Yo estoy feliz de subir el final de mi primera historia. Agradecerles de todo corazón a todas esas personas que lean mi fic, pero en especial a Hermione Granger de Potter y 1OOON, UsagiPotter, arelli-black, y Akemi-K. Nada de aquí es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

**ERES PARA MÍ.**

**Capítulo 4. Yo soy para ti.**

James sabía a donde dirigirse. Como iba a olvidarlo, ese día se jugaba el partido Gryffindor contra Slytherin, por lo que ahí se encontraba toda la escuela reunida, él estaba ahí junto a su equipo y la vio dentro de toda la multitud, se veía tan hermosa, el como hipnotizado se monto a su escoba y se dirigió a donde ella se encontraba, todos estaban atentos a cada movimiento del capitán de Gryffindor. Cuando estuvo cerca la llamo a todo pulmón, cuando tuvo su atención lo dijo de la misma manera como la había llamado, toda la escuela fue testigo de dicha declaración, y de cómo Lily se ponía más roja que nunca y solo atino a decirle que lo odiaba mientras salía corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos por la vergüenza.

Mientras recordaba, sus pies lo fueron guiando al estadio. No sabia que pensar, todo era extraño, solo quería hablar con ella, saber que significaba todo eso. No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero era algo más fuerte. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, pero era conciente que no era por correr, era por ella, porque con solo mirarlo lograba sacarlo de su sensatez.

Llego al estadio, estaba en penumbras, no había rastro de que alguien estuviera ahí, no estaba ella. ¿Cómo pudo hacerse otra vez falsas ilusiones? ¿Cómo pudo creer que una chica tan perfecta pudiera fijarse en él?

-Esta vez se pasaron, pero ya verán- dijo James muy triste. Dio vuelta derrotado, ya iba a comenzar la marcha cuando unas luces en el estadio se encendieron. James se encandilo con ellas y cuando se acostumbro a la luz la vio, se quedo con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

Estaba ella ahí, parada en medio del estadio con una enorme sonrisa, con un vestido negro ajustado a su cuerpo el cual le marcaba sus pronunciadas curvas, traía el cabello agarrado en un chongo el cual permitía lucir su hermoso cuello y creía que su espalda también pues el vestido se amarraba por el cuello, su maquillaje era lo más natural, pero con esa sonrisa eso no importaba.

No supo que decir, se quedo estático, casi todos sus pensamientos se le habían borrados, solo le quedaba uno, Lily. De repente se escucharon unas notas musicales y logro distinguir a sus amigos y a las amiga de ella tocando unos instrumentos musicales, luego se escucho su dulce voz.

_Eres para mí, me lo ha dicho el viento_

_Eres para mí, lo oigo todo el tiempo._

_Eres para mí, me lo ha dicho el viento_

_Eres para mí..._

_La sombra que pasa, la luz que me abraza tus ojos mirándome_

_la calle que canta su canto de diario, el mundo moviéndose._

_Yo sé que tienes miedo y no es un buen momento para ti_

_y para esto que nos viene sucediendo, pero..._

_Eres para mí, me lo ha dicho el viento_

_eres para mi, lo oigo todo el tiempo..._

_El espejo que da su reflejo en todo lo pinta tal como es_

_mi cuerpo que no tiene peso si escucho tu voz llamándome._

_Yo sé que tienes miedo y no es un buen momento para ti_

_y para esto que nos viene sucediendo..._

_Temes sentir más de la cuenta el corazón es un músculo, si no late revienta extraño,_

_mirarte de lejos de hacernos los tontos parecemos tan viejos_

_Tiempo, ¿quieres más tiempo? mírame la piel, ¿no ves acaso lo que siento?_

_tú eres para mi, yo soy para ti, el viento me lo dijo con un soplo suave, si..._

_yo sé que tienes miedo y no es un buen momento para ti (para mi)_

_y para esto que nos viene sucediendo, pero..._

_Eres para mí, me lo ha dicho el viento._

_Eres para mí... Lo oigo todo el tiempo_

_tal para cual como el mar y la sal_

_sigue mi cadencia, pierdo la paciencia,_

_tú eres para mi ¿no te das cuenta?_

_tú eres para mi, yo soy para ti_

_el viento me lo dijo con un soplo suave, si..._

_tú eres para mi, yo soy para ti..._

Cuando la canción termino los dos se quedaron estáticos en sus lugares. Lily no sabia que pensar, se le estaba declarando y el no decía nada, no había servido de nada.

Él por su parte no sabia que hacer, no creía que estuviera pasando, después de tanto pedírselo y ahí estaba ella declarándosele. Tenia dos opciones, correr hacia ella tomarla de la cintura y darle un beso espectacular o ir hacia ella y aclarar todo y después agarrarla de la cintura y darle un beso espectacular.

Suspiro, la miro, ahí estaba ella, seguía ahí parada, había bajado la mirada. Poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, conforme la hacia se encendían velas formando un camino hacia ella, su cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿Qué le diría? No sabía si esperar a que ella hablara o decir algo. Cuando estuvo frente a ella levanto su mano lentamente, la acerco a su barbilla y le levanto la cara, ahí estaban sus hermosos ojos cerrados llenos de lagrimas, las cuales caían por sus blancas mejillas, ella los abrió al contacto. James se sintió tan mal de verla así. Limpio sus lágrimas y después la abrazo, la apretó contra su cuerpo, sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer por su cuerpo al tenerla tan cerca de el, podía oler su aroma tan característico y podía sentir como ella le correspondía el abrazo, después habla con voz ronca.

-Lily, por favor, explícame que significa todo esto.

Ella se separo lentamente de él, suspiro.

-James, yo...

No sabía como decírselo, y menos con esa mirada de niño perdido que tenia en esos momentos lo volvió a abrazar, sentirlo cerca de ella la hacia sentirse segura, que nada malo le pasaría en tanto sus brazos fuertes la siguieran rodeando.

-James, no se lo que tu sientas por mi, no se si sea demasiado tarde, pero soy una tonta al no darme cuenta lo importante que eres para mi, lo mucho que significa que tu me sonrías, y...

-¿Por qué hasta ahora?- dijo el interrumpiéndola, mientras los do comenzaban a llorar, el la apretó más hacia su cuerpo.

-No se James, soy una tonta, pensé que tu solo me lo decías para burlarte de mi con tus con tus amigos, tu siempre tan seguro de ti, con esas declaraciones tan "especiales" que tenias.

El sonrió al recordar todas las tonterías que había hecho en esos seis años.

-Lo admito, me porte como un tonto, decía solo burradas, pero créeme que todo cuanto te dije esa cierto, yo te quiero con todo mi corazón, se que no eran formas pero créeme, cuando te tengo cerca de mi pierdo el control sobre mi mismo.

-Tu arrogancia siempre me molesto, tu forma de asegurar a todo aquel que te quisiera escuchar que yo seria tu novia me molestaba sobremanera, pero créeme que este año me diste mucho a pensar, y tu silencia despertó un sentimiento que en mi dormía. James... te amo.

James sintió que su corazón iba a explotar de emoción, todo parecía un sueño, un suelo del cual no quería despertar. Ellos ahí, a la luz de las estrellas, él rodeándola son sus brazos, ella correspondiéndole el abrazo y su cabeza recargada en su pecho. Quería decirle que él también sentía lo mismo, se sentía como un tonto, tantas veces que lo había hecho pero esta vez no le salía, así que solo atino a bajar lentamente la cabeza buscando la de Lily, sintió como sus alientos se mezclaban, como ella cerraba los ojos y el también cerro los suyos, al sentir como sus labios rozaban los de ella se sintió en la gloria, capturo sus labio y disfruto el sabor a cereza que ellos tenían. Sintió como los brazos de ella se pasaban alrededor de su cuello y le correspondía el beso. El beso era lento, saboreándose ambos, en el James le trataba de demostrar todo lo que en seis años le había dicho, el acaricio la espalda desnuda de Lily, sintió como ella se estremeció con ese contacto pero no intento quitarse así que eso le dio confianza, por su parte Lily comenzó a jugar con el cabello de él, en eso estaba cuando sintió como la lengua de él reclamaba entrar en la boca de ella, ella con cierta timidez le permitió la entrada haciendo que el beso se hiciera más apasionado. Se separaron lentamente cuando sintieron que les faltaba oxigeno, aun con sus ojos cerrados juntaron sus frentes, James hablo con voz ronca.

-Te amo Lily, te amo más que a mi vida, quiero estar por siempre contigo. Lily... me pregunto... Mmm... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Ambos abrieron los ojos. Lily tenía la boca entre abierta, James pensó que así se veía sexy, pero aun más sexy cuando ella se mordió el labio inferior.

-Si, James, si quiero ser tu novia- dijo Lily sonriendo. El la levanto y comenzó a dar vueltas riendo de felicidad. La bajo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Te juro que nunca te vas a arrepentir de aceptarme, te voy a hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Lo se James, y te juro que yo voy a dar todo de mi parte para que tu también lo seas.

Y así la pareja se volvió a fundir en un beso, sin darse cuenta que eran observados desde lejos por sus amigos.

**Espero que les haya gustado, yo lo disfrute escribiendo mi primer historia y se que tengo muchas fallas, pero quiero agradecerles los comentario que me dejaron. Dentro de dos semanas subiré mi segundo fic, este será más largo, la canción que sale es de mi paisana Julieta Venegas, Eres para mí del CD Sal y limón. Estaremos en contacto GRACIAS.**


End file.
